wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40 ---- Sagenose paced around. ---- Leafwind went back to Vinefur. He looked at Pepper. "I know we didn't save him, but thank you for warning us... You can hunt on our land as our thanks..." he mewed mournfully and picked Vinefur off the ground and turned to take him back to camp. ---- Waterstar's patrol returned. Waterstar sat down to lick some scratches. ---- Nightpaw glanced worriedly at Creekfrost. He knew his father was powerful but he'd never really seen him almost kill before, and Gingersnap could still be dead. ---- Creekfrost settled onto his hunches and inspected a cut on his paw. Gingersnap had done that... he felt guilty for hurting the queen, he knew he shouldn't but... Ashstorm 16:17, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks.." Pepper said, surprised. "But its...fine...you deserve to have your own land." he slowly wandered around RockClan's camp, wondering what was next. You idoit, you had the chance of your life right there! he thought. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike in The Haunted Warrior]] 16:19, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit saw Pepper. He hopped over to him. "Hi!" ---- "Vinefur is dead," Leafwind annouced to the Clan. Ashstorm 16:31, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper took a step back. I help ''one time and find myself talking to everyone....'' "Hello...." Pepper mewed. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 16:33, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "My names Ashkit! my brothers dying, I think he is anyway. So are you joining the Clan? that'd be awesome!" Ashstorm 16:34, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Me? Join the Clans? Like I would ever do that.... "No, I just came to warn the Clans about something." Pepper said. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 16:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, oh well," Ashkit squeaked. "Have you met the cats yet?" he asked. Ashstorm 16:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper thought aboout it, then added spitefully, "Sure, they wanted to kill me." I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 16:45, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Of course they didn't!" Ashkit mewed. "You should met Blizzardheart! shes really nice, OH! Or my mom! she's the kindest cat ever!" Ashstorm 16:47, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper paused. "I met a kit or apprentice with black fur, another apprentice, that cat Creekfrost, and the leader. ANd.....I don't know, nohting ended up to well". 16:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, they are all nice! besides Waterstar, she's been grumpy lately!" Ashkit squeaked. Ashstorm Heatherpaw poked her head out of the apprentices' den to see her brother. No. She was in disbelief. No, that can't be him...! ---- Slatrestream was licking his scratches. ---- Frozenwind's ears pricked in interest. --look me in the eye 20:21, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper nodded. "See you around." He mumbled, before spotting Heatherpaw. Her? What was she doing here? He rolled his eyes, were all his siblings going to be brainwashed by the stupid Clans and their stupid camps? I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 17:32, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Oh." Ashkit mewed in disappointment. "See ya..." he looked around boredly. ---- Nightpaw spotted Pepper. "Are you the loner who warned us about Vinefur?" Ashstorm 19:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper nodded. Are you the apprentie who wanted to attack me? he thought. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 19:58, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw looked him up and down, flicked an ear and sat back. "You smell like Wolfstar's kits." Ashstorm 20:02, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Who is Wolfstar?" Pepper asked calmly. And more importently, why do I care? I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:04, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Wolfstar used to be our leader, leader before Stormstar, who was leader before Waterstar," Nightpaw meowed. Ashstorm 20:06, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper nodded. Then he remembered something. "My mom, what I remember of her, was a gray-blue she-cat. Her name was River....or Riverpaw....something like that." If I have Clan blood....then.... I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Riverpaw?" Creekfrost, who was sitting not that far away heard the name. "Riverpaw's your mother?" Ashstorm 20:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Annoyed, Pepper looked at Creekfrost. He remembered the tom who wanted to kill him. "Sure," he said. "Broadly speaking." Creekfrost, who had all but forgotten his fight with Pepper carried on. "Riverpaw is Wolfstar's daughter, I didn't know she was still alive." Ashstorm 20:13, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "She could be." Said Pepper. "She left one day, said she would return, but she never did." 20:14, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe she lost your scent and couldn't find you? I know Riverpaw left RockClan, but I don't think she'd leave her kits." Ashstorm 20:15, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper shurgged. "She knew the way back like anything, I suppose she got runnover on the Thunderpath, or got caught by twolegs." Pepper mewed. 20:16, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "That's kind of mean," Nightpaw muttered to himself. "Anyway, if you are Riverpaw's kit, and if Morningwing did kill Vinefur, your related to a murderer, I guess I see where you got your personailty from, too." Nightpaw mewed. Ashstorm 20:18, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper stiffened. "If you are saying I would murder someone...." he hissed, in warning. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "I'm not, I'm just saying." Nightpaw huffed. He closed his blue eye and opened the amber one wide and made a thoughtful "hmmmm". Ashstorm 20:22, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Pepper said, madly. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:23, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "I'm THINKING," Nightpaw mewed and closed both of his eyes tightly. "I've got it! I'm going to find Riverpaw!" he mewed and began to head for the entrance. Ashstorm 20:24, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay